Ronan:Taylor Swift
by Umbra Drachen
Summary: Harry was rescued from his uncle and adopted. While also being diagnosed with autisim. Warning implies child abuse and rape. Don't read if you hate sad stories. Harry is about eight.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN:)Try reading this with ronan playing in the background!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I remember your bare feet down the hallway<em>**  
><strong><em>I remember your little laugh<em>**

Selena often wondered how the little boy who had gotten a bad deal in life could still find it in him to be a child.

**_Race cars on the kitchen floor, plastic dinosaurs_**  
><strong><em>I love you to the moon and back<em>**

She and Ray had tried their best to spoil the sweet little boy rotten, it was the least they could do. Race cars and dinosaurs had found homes in the weirdest of places, she fondly recalled finding a spinosaurus in the fruit bin once. That horrible man had taken everything from their little angel and they would build a rocket ship and fly him to the moon if it made him happy.

**_I remember your blue eyes looking into mine_**  
><strong><em>Like we had our own secret club<em>**

They had four children, adopted or otherwise all with beautiful eyes that their parents loved. But the once dull green eyes of their little boy sparkled in mischief. A trait only he shared with her.  
><strong><em>I remember you dancing before bed time<em>**  
><strong><em>Then jumping on me, waking me up<em>**  
>She spent months watching home movies, just watching him dance around like the little sprite they knew he was. Seeming so happy for a moment in time.<br>**_I can still feel you hold my hand, little man_**  
><strong><em>And even the moment I knew<em>**

She smiled as she felt a spark of electricity go through her. Knowing this little man was perfect, no matter what social workers and relatives said was wrong with him. She and the newly named Ronan walked away from the orphanage smiling, together.  
><strong><em>You fought it hard like an army guy<em>**  
><strong><em>Remember I leaned in and whispered to you<em>**

Her entire family watched in sadness as Ronan struggled with the simplest things, needing help from his siblings for everything from getting dressed to walking. Severe autism is what they called it, she had heard so many titles assigned to him; Autism, PTSD, depression the list went on and on seemingly for ever.

**_Come on baby with me, we're gonna fly away from here_**  
><strong><em>You were my best four years<em>**  
>She winced hearing the customary saying that their family had developed when Ronan had come to live with them. 'We're gonna fly away' is what they said in the midst of all those treatments, bitter that it was a hollow promise.<p>

**_I remember the drive home_**  
><strong><em>When the blind hope turned to crying and screaming "Why?"<em>**

She had almost got into an accident that day, when all of a sudden she had started bawling for the little baby who had only experienced the bad of this world. Concerned commuters stopped and asked her 'what's wrong?' she settled for a simple why, when inside she was screaming that everything was wrong. That it was wrong that her sweet little baby had to die in the end, because of something that horrendous uncle did to him.  
><strong><em>Flowers pile up in the worst way, no one knows what to say<em>**  
><strong><em>About a beautiful boy who died<em>**  
>The entire family was melancholy, listening to half-hearted apologies. No one really knowing what to say after the absolutely tiny white coffin was lowered into the ground. Not really believing that the beautiful boy who had been the center of their worlds for nearly four years was dead.<br>**_And it's about to be Halloween_**  
><strong><em>You could be anything you wanted if you were still here<em>**

She wished she could go back to last Halloween when he was stuck in bed, while all the other children where trick-or-treating. He had wanted to be a 'Paddy' that year, and if he were still here she would go to the ends of the earth to find the ever elusive 'paddy' costume and make sure her little boy never stopped smiling.  
><strong><em>I remember the last day when I kissed your face<em>**  
><strong><em>And whispered in your ear<em>**

The rest of their family had already said their good-byes, Ronan could not even breathe on his own yet he still found energy to say he loved them. As he was starting to fall into a light sleep she kissed his forehead, the only place that he allowed and whispered to him softly.

**_Come on baby with me, we're gonna fly away from here_**  
><strong><em>Out of this curtained room in this hospital grey, we'll just disappear<em>**  
><strong><em>Come on baby with me, we're gonna fly away from here<em>**  
><strong><em>You were my best four years<em>**

"You are going to a place we can't yet baby, but you will be with your mommy and daddy and all the other nice people up in heaven. You will fall asleep and fly away from this colorless place you hate. Nobody will ever be able to hurt you again, no matter what you think I will never regret you and these past four wonderful years we had with you.

**_What if I'm standing in your closet trying to talk to you?_**  
><strong><em>What if I kept the hand-me-downs you won't grow into?<em>**

Arian cried quietly as her mom sat in her baby brother's closet sobbing, looking up at boxes labeled 'for Ronan from Tommy: Love you bro enjoy;)' holding old clothes that he will never get to wear. Toys he will never get to play with and books he will never get to read. She smiled as she was pulled into a memory of him clapping wildly as she read him 'Clifford the Big Red Dog'  
><strong><em>And what if I really thought some miracle would see us through?<em>**  
><strong><em>What if the miracle was even getting one moment with you?<em>**  
>They sat in a gala in Ronan's honor, it was supposed to highlight the disabled little boy who died to inspire other kids. But all it succeeded in doing was throwing it in their face that their baby was gone. Every single person at that table would destroy the world just to hear Ronan clap, laugh or even have a tantrum one more time.<br>**_Come on baby with me, we're gonna fly away from here_**  
><strong><em>Come on baby with me, we're gonna fly away from here<em>**  
><strong><em>You were my best four years<em>**

That was a lullaby that was passed down in their family, it was sung at every gathering, funeral, birthday it didn't matter. It was tradition to honor the brave little boy with lead poisoning, cancer and autism.

**_I remember your bare feet down the hallway_**  
><strong><em>I love you to the moon and back<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:) if you could not tell Ronan was Harry. I don't own anything, and P.M or review if you want a sequel. This was in honor of every child who has any kind of disease, disability or bad situation.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:/hey guys so I wasn't sure if I was going to do another one, big thanks to baby fawn, always , Sherlock's second blogger and dark Angel Alice 13. And by the way baby fawn the reason this was even relatively realistic that is because one of my best friends is severely autistic and I hang out with him a lot. He's pretty awesome and so I'm going to have two more chapters in incorporating a continuation for this story and baby fawns idea of him actually being in Hogwarts. Here is the continuation bit.**_

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonnagal is many things but emotional person was not one of them. So it was very strange for Professor Snape to find her in her office crying over what looked to be a letter. At first Severus had tried to coax the story out of her but in the end he just ends up snatching the envelope out of her hands. To his utter shock is addressed to Harry PotterRonan Kyles the grave underneath the Willow tree on the far right corner, the Willows rest children cemetery, Wales.

He was shocked, there was no way that Lily's son had died after everything she had done for him. He is furious that he had wasted the sacrifice that she provided for him to live, but it had also made him curious. What would it take to kill the boy wonder who had done the impossible by being alive, but now he was dead the title was so utterly ironic that he had to laugh.

Minerva McGonnagal stood on the doorstep of a large house in wales extremely close to the cemetery that harry potters body was said to be in. She knocked on the door hoping against all logic that the boy was still alive. the person to open the door was a girl who looked about 17, she was very pretty with raven hair and eyes that looked like they fell from the stars. If Minerva did not know any better she would think that the girl was a black. The young women stared at her before asking "can I help you?"

Minerva sighed wearily before asking if she could come in. As the door opened slowly Minerva slowly took in the small home before smiling. The walls were bright purple with a neon blue carpet with stencils all around, a child would have a lot of fun in this house. As they approached the living room the professor felt trepidation, what would she find? How did Harry Potter die? Was he as mischievous as his father? As kindhearted as his mother? Questions like these were swirling through her mind, making a cacophonous mess of her thoughts but one question stood out. What happened to the giggling little baby that called her aunt Minnie and spelled albus's beard pink. (Only for the silly old man to keep it like that for a month) the outfits that man wore still makes her shudder in revulsion with thoughts on just how one man could be that colorblind.

But she digressed this visit was about harry. To see just what killed the boy who lived against all odds.

Minerva left the little house next to a graveyard full of willow trees shocked and feeling a little sick. The thought that a human being could do that to any child let along a disabled boy of 5. The list of injury's were horrific, the aftereffects even more so . The child died too young so she swore that she would move heaven and earth to make sure to get the durseleys shipped to azkaban for child abuse, rape and murder.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>So there you go, you can blame the long update on the fact that someone hacked my computer to the point that the files were to coruppted to transfer. Soooo anyway bribes are welcome and sorry about the bathtime updates they went down the drain with the rest of my files. *Growl*<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN):There was the continuation and now for Harry at Hogwarts. This might just turn into a multi-chapter fic if I can keep the muses singing long enough. But it will be mainly drabble. Typed this up during a math lecture so forgive me if there are random bits of math talk.**_

Minerva McGonnagal was excited for once that she had the job of introducing first years to Hogwarts. For her first sighting of the little boy James and lily had loved so much would not be a brief glimpse of a face in the sea of first years, but a up close view.

As soon as she spotted the first years she could immediately tell harry from the others, but not for the reasons she expected. He did not have a crowd of classmates flocking to him like hyenas instead there seemed to be a clear gap int the sea of students a little hole made because all of the students were trying to lean away from him. Her first thought was that he looked odd. Harry seemed to be wearing the uniform but with no shoes and the standard pointed hat perched precariously on a rainbow colored watch cap. His tie seemed to be not in the required Windsor knot but what looked like a bowline safety knot. (1) Minerva nearly fainted when she say a magical Egyptian asp (2) peeking out from one of the deep robe pockets, and with a raven on his head nesting in the concaved previously mentioned conical hat, young Harry Potter or Ronan Kyles now made for an odd picture.(3) Jolting herself back to reality Minerva gave her annual speech to the first years and herded the excited eleven year-old's into the great hall.(She now remembered exactly why she hated this duty, herding a crowed of eleven year old's is like herding cats)

With a sigh she brought out the sorting hat and pulled up her scroll of names waiting to reach Kyles, Ronan in anticipation. Finally she reached it and called up the little first year. Contrary to what she believed would happen the hall stayed silent, as if in bewilderment of the child's clothes. She gave the beaming Ronan a small smile and promptly plopped the hat onto the kids head.

_**AN): Am I that mean? yes I am but there is a reason. I am going to put up a poll on which house ronan should be in. Now here is a bit of explanation.**_

_**A Bowline knot is a common type of knot used for safety. They teach it as a standard for boy-scouts. The Bowline is common on places such as behind the scenes for theater performances and movie sets, mountain climbing, construction sites. A major part of the stagehand rigging system internationally, also used by people such as military national guard ect. The purpose of the bow line is that it is a knot that can be tied one handed if circumstances call for it (such as a broken arm) and if done properly the loop created by the knot can withstand extreme weights without coming undone and not constrict making it an Ideal knot to be used by search and rescue teams as it can not crush the ribs of the person it is looped aroud. The purpose that specifically named knot is in there is that Ronans parents taught him it in an effort to make sure that he did not end up choking himself by accident when they found out that he would be wearing a tie. Sorry if the explanation is a bit ramble-y but I am a tech theater major whose ass has been saved qute a few times by this knot after falling off of lighting platforms and other rigs, the falling still hurts like hell but I was far enough off the ground to not quite need a harness but still could have broken my legs.(I actually did have a harness for the lighting bit but only had the bowline when I was setting up some tall props) and hold the firm belief that every one should know how to do it I will explain how to do it one handed if you want me to next chapter.**_

_**A common Theme with autism is that no matter where on the spectrum they lie there is a tendency to wear clothing that those not on the spectrum think are odd. My friend no matter what he is wearing wears either a purple striped with blue polka-dots or rainbow colored bow tie. It is actually kind of cool he wears them with his pajamas!**_

_**A magical Egyptian asp is the same as a normal asp except their venom is more potent and they can fly.**_

_**See ya next time Umbra drachen out!**_


	4. Chapter 4

ok sorry I have not updated in forever, and this is not an update. **BUT** if anyone can tell me what the hell andro cyber is than i will mass update ALL of my stories within the week. I mean honestly I was just searching my pen name so I could go to my page but then BAM people stealing my crap! honestly please somebody tell me what this androcyber is doing making money off of making MY stories downloadable!


End file.
